Klark
"Before you begin the game, I want you to think hard for a second. Which is more important to you: your life, or video games? This console, the DDMKII, brings death to its players. You’ve played it; you should know this better than anyone." '' Klark is an unseen character in Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes. He is a researcher for the CIA as well as the current lover of Dr. Juvenile. Throughout the game, he periodically sends faxes to Travis Touchdown regarding the origins of the Death Drive consoles as well as the US government's attempts to use the technology for their own nefarious purposes. Appearance and personality Although Klark is never encountered in-game, his faxes depict a frank yet cordial person. He seems to have the well-being of Juvenile and humanity as a whole in mind, repeatedly urging Travis to abandon his quest to collect and finish the Death Drive Mk-II games. Despite being on opposing sides of the conflict, Klark remains honest with Travis, explaining the consequences of continuing to interact with the console and appealing to the latter's humanity. History According to fax No. 10100 K, Klark had first met Juvenile in the CIA's Death Drive Mk-II lab when they were barely ten years old. They had both been orphans scouted by the US government for their keen intelligence. They were involved in the invention of a device which would scan the user's DNA and create clones of them in remote locations. Originally, this concept was utilized as a means to have humanity populate Mars, but the military repurposed the technology in order to create an army of remorseless super soldiers that could be summoned in any part of the globe. If one were to finish all six Death Drive Mk-II games, it would awaken the Death Drive AAA, a master controller that lies dormant beneath CIA headquarters. Klark and Juvenile inserted the Bugs into the games to prevent players from completing them. When it became apparent that Juvenile would not bend to the wishes of the CIA, Klark decided to help her to prevent her from being assassinated. He created backdoors to all of the government's systems, obtained untraceable credit cards and fake passports; and the two went on the run for 30 years. Klark begins to send Travis faxes elaborating on the government's intentions for the technology as well as information about Juvenile's past. By that time, he and Juvenile have infiltrated CIA headquarters and have barricaded themselves inside the room with the Death Drive AAA. He continually urges Travis to abandon his quest, knowing it will result in the reinstatement of the military's supersoldier program. However, when it becomes apparent that Travis will complete all of the games, he leaves him with a final plea to stop the Death Drive AAA from reawakening. The contents of fax No. 10600 K (sent posthumously) imply that Juvenile lost control (possibly referring to her transformation into White Sheepman) and killed him. Trivia *He has a tendency to end his faxes with the phrase "GOD BLESS AMERICA." He also signs his name as "K". * Klark's role is similar to Diane's in No More Heroes. Both characters leave messages for Touchdown after completing each level, however Klark's messages are pivotal towards the plot whereas Diane's messages are purely for comedy. Category:Characters in Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes Category:Scientists